strangers again
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Des années qu'il courait derrière l'immortalité, si bien qu'il avait oublié que ses anciens camarades ne l'étaient pas. Orochimaru aurait aimé être ce méchant, jusqu'au bout mais lorsque le prénom de son camarade a flotté jusqu'à ses oreilles, les émotions ont prit le dessus ; mort, disaient-ils, c'était impossible et une seule personne était capable de lui dire la vérité.


**Friendship, Tragedy**  
**Rating T**  
**Personnages principaux**** : Tsunade, Orochimaru § Jiraya.**

Au bord de l'apoplexie ; le bruit de ses pas effrénés se mêlait maladroitement au gré du vent. Il repoussa tant bien que mal ce pincement au cœur dans sa cage thoracique et dans un bond agile, se posta sur la branche d'un vieil arbre. Le doré de ses prunelles se posa douloureusement sur la façade d'un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien, des murs emplis de souvenirs indélébiles ; il avait perdu le droit d'être dans ce village, quelques années en arrière, pourtant, s'en était étrange, ses pas le ramenaient constamment. Il prit maladroitement une inspiration et se jeta sur le toit d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise, claquant brutalement sa main sur la nuque d'un shinobi qui montait la garde dans les rues ; si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, sûrement que l'alerte générale serait enclenché. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se faufila discrètement dans une ruelle sombre, fermant les yeux, une courte seconde ; le son de sa voix rauque résonnait dans son esprit, et ça le tuait lentement.

Sans un bruit, il fit un bond et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au bord d'une fenêtre ouverte ; il se hissa maladroitement et atterrit de l'autre côté, dans un petit son étouffé. Ses iris cherchèrent un instant une quelconque présence dans le corridor, mais le simple son de sa respiration saccadé lui vint ; les sourcils froncés, il s'engouffra un peu plus dans le bâtiment et chercha du regard la fameuse porte en bois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait foulé le sol de cet endroit, à peine âgé de sept ans, des étoiles plein les iris ; il se revoyait prendre ses jambes à son cou, une petite blonde à ses trousses et un garçon aux mèches blanches bordéliques, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un faible tremblement le prit, à ce souvenir et il prit une énième inspiration, douloureuse ; ce sourire lui faisait mal. Dans un élan tremblant, il poussa la porte du bureau du Hokage et s'engouffra silencieusement dans la pièce ; une pointe de souffrance dans les tripes, il détestait ce sentiment.

Un hoquet de surprise se heurta aux murs de la pièce ; elle était là, renfrognée dans ce vieux fauteuil, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Les poings serrés, il repoussa tant bien que mal ce sentiment qui lui faisait tant mal et fit quelques pas en avant ; elle ne dit rien, sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas la force à cet instant, bien qu'un autre jour, elle lui aurait mis un coup de pied aux fesses et l'aurait fait enfermer dans une de ses prisons pour criminel.

\- "dis-moi que c'est faux." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là ; elle resserra sa prise, maladroitement, autour de ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans le tissu brun de son pantalon. Elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- "Tsunade." appela-t-il, maladroitement. "dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai."

Le faible tremblement qui avait prit possession du corps de la femme doubla de force et elle fondit en larmes, là, sur ce vieux fauteuil ; elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que tout était faux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire. Un tas de souvenirs prenait d'assaut son esprit et les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique prenaient une allure douloureuse ; les sourcils froncés, il s'avança un peu plus et la seconde d'après, ses mains se heurtaient brutalement au bois du bureau, arrachant un sursaut à la femme.

\- "putain. réponds-moi." s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement dans le but de lui dire quelque chose, de répondre à ses interrogations, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa ; ses prunelles d'un beau noisette se confrontèrent silencieusement à cette fêlure dans les iris ambrés du garçon, il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, une goutte de sang perla doucement.

\- "il.." commença-t-elle, douloureusement. "il est tombé au.. combat."  
\- "c'est impossible." s'emporta rapidement le brun, les mains tremblantes. "impossible."  
\- "Orochimaru.." lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure agonisant.

Ses prunelles dorées s'accrochèrent à un coin de la pièce ; il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient tous les trois invités dans ce bureau, à l'heure du déjeuner, pour partager un repas avec leur maître. Il se souvenait de ses sourires qui traînaient sur leurs lèvres, de ses rires qui emplissaient la pièce, de cette sensation chaleureuse qui s'accrochait à lui, constamment ; chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Les poings serrés, il prit une inspiration ; il courait depuis tellement d'années après l'immortalité, mais que vaudrait vraiment l'immortalité lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul, dans les abysses d'un univers effrayant ?

\- "c'est impossible." répéta-t-il, étouffant un sanglot entre ses lèvres. "Jiraiya ne peut pas perdre la vie, c'est impossible, je te dis."

Dans son enfance, il s'était tant de fois moqué ouvertement des faiblesses du garçon, mais aucun doute ne planait, au final ; Jiraiya avait une place plus qu'importante dans l'univers shinobi, pendant une période, le brun avait même cru que peut-être était-ce lui ce fameux enfant de la prophétie, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Le sourire du garçon se glissa dans son esprit et il réprima un frisson ; il n'aurait jamais cru devoir survivre à ça.

\- "comment ?" demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- "il s'est frotté à l'Akatsuki ?" souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide.  
\- "mais il est bien plus fort qu'eux, c'est impossible."  
\- "l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki est Yahiko."

L'information flotta, un instant, dans la pièce ; son regard s'attarda sur une fissure, au sol et il chercha tant bien que mal un visage à mettre sur ce prénom. Quelques mèches rousses se glissèrent dans son esprit et il écarquilla les yeux ; bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, ce gamin n'était qu'un orphelin d'un pays étranger dont il avait voulu prendre la vie, mais encore une fois, dans une bonté mal placée, Jiraiya avait refusé et avait prit la décision de prendre soin des trois enfants. Les poings serrés, il prit une inspiration douloureuse ; il aurait dû prendre la vie des trois orphelins, peut-être qu'il serait encore là, peut-être que tout irait bien, alors.

\- "j'aurais dû prendre leurs vies." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure. "j'aurais dû."  
\- "il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, tu le connais ; il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux."  
\- "et regarde où ça nous mène." s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "j'aurais dû le faire."

Une telle colère émanait du brun, à cet instant, qu'elle se retint tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras ; ils avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient affronté une centaine de fois, avaient partagé des repas, des sourires. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les trois ; bien qu'ils aient pris un chemin différent. Il s'en voulait tellement ; le visage enfantin du rouquin ne cessait de se confronter dans son esprit et il haïssait ce sentiment. Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes, s'il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste. Son pied cogna brutalement dans un amas de bouquins, au sol et il prit une inspiration, maladroite. Elle ne dit rien, il semblait au bord du vide ; un éclat passa dans les traits du visage du brun et il arqua un sourcil, posant son regard dans le sien. Un fin sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et elle fronça les sourcils ; la pointe de colère céda sa place à une expression soulagée, sur le visage du garçon.

\- "l'Edo Tensei." s'exclama Orochimaru, convaincu par son idée. "mais oui, c'est tout à fait possible."  
\- "que veux-tu dire, Orochimaru ?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "la réincarnation des âmes me permettrait de le ramener à la vie, où est son corps ?"

Quelques secondes s'échappèrent, les prunelles d'un beau noisette de la femme observaient silencieusement le brun ; il semblait si sûr de lui, qu'elle aurait aimé se fondre dans ce petit bonheur, elle aussi, mais elle en était incapable. Sans un mot, elle détourna le bureau, essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières et attrapa les mains du garçon, entre les siennes ; s'en était étrange, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement doués pour le contact physique, pour les démonstrations d'affection, alors que Jiraiya parvenait à le faire, avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle prit une inspiration et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement.

\- "son corps est perdu en mer, c'est impossible de le reprendre." souffla-t-elle, douloureusement.

Le soulagement sur le visage du brun s'évapora à l'instant où les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et il repoussa brutalement les mains de la femme, fronçant les sourcils ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières, mais il les repoussa, d'un revers de manche maladroit. Un éclat de colère brillait de nouveau au fond de ses prunelles.

\- "je.." commença-t-il, maladroitement.

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues ; il détestait cette faiblesse, ces sentiments idiots qu'il ressentait, parfois. Il aurait aimé être en colère, il aurait aimé reprendre la route de son repaire et s'en foutre totalement de cette histoire, mais cette souffrance dans sa cage thoracique le tuait ; les bras de la femme s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et elle enfouit son visage dans le tissu de sa tunique. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fondre en larmes, silencieusement ; et bien qu'ils étaient ennemis, bien qu'elle aurait dû prendre sa vie à cet instant, qu'il aurait dû mettre à feu et à sang ce satané village, ils profitèrent un instant de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque les larmes s'en allèrent de leurs visages meurtris, ils se séparèrent ; son dos se heurta au vieux fauteuil derrière le bureau et elle passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes. Le brun s'attarda un court instant sur ce bout de femme ; il avait été là dans les pires moments de son existence, il avait vu cette souffrance dans ses iris lorsqu'elle avait perdu son petit frère, son grand-père, l'amour de sa vie. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, reniflant bruyamment et esquissa un sourire triste, au coin de ses lèvres.

\- "il t'aimait." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure maladroit.

Peut-être était-ce le son de sa voix rauque dans la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce la profondeur de ses mots, mais un léger sursaut la prit ; elle posa un regard incertain sur lui, les sourcils froncés et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- "lorsque nous étions enfants, oui." confirma-t-elle.

Cet idiot avait toujours fait en sorte de la séduire, chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages et elle l'avait repoussé, encore et encore ; peut-être, parce qu'au fond, elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Puis, elle avait fait la rencontre de Dan ; cet homme dont elle était tombé follement amoureuse, et Jiraiya avait prit la fuite, soudainement. Plus de commentaires déplacés, plus de blagues douteuses, plus de sourires maladroits ; il était simplement parti, constamment en mission, dans des pays étrangers, en proie aux guerres.

\- "tu te trompes ; il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer."  
\- "Orochimaru.." souffla-t-elle, douloureusement.  
\- "il me l'a dit." avoua-t-il.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles d'un beau noisette de la cinquantenaire et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- "comment ça, il te l'a dit ?" interrogea-t-elle.  
\- "c'était un idiot, le pire de tous, mais parfois, ça lui arrivait d'être sérieux ; j'ai eu une conversation avec lui, après la mort de ton petit-frère." avoua le brun. "ce jour-là, il m'a annoncé qu'il était toujours amoureux de toi, que sûrement qu'il t'aimerait jusqu'à la fin, mais qu'il n'était pas apte à te rendre heureuse, il s'est fait la promesse de veiller sur toi, de loin."  
\- "tu mens." souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure incertain.  
\- "il t'aimait, Tsunade. autant que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aucune réponse ne fut nécessaire ; bien qu'ils aient pris des routes différentes, Orochimaru restait la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Il connaissait ses faiblesses, ses forces et ses béguins ; bien sûr qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de cet idiot, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Parce que Jiraiya était Jiraiya, cet homme constamment à la recherche d'un plan d'un soir, constamment en vadrouille, constamment avec cette sale habitude de se jeter corps et âme dans des batailles, perdues d'avance. Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot entre ses lèvres et prit une inspiration maladroite ; des années de silence, pour ça, pour un cercueil vide.

\- "regardes-nous." souffla-t-il, tristement. "deux idiots, l'un lui a brisé le coeur en prenant la fuite loin du village, en choisissant la voie du mal et l'autre lui a brisé le coeur, en se refusant à un amour réciproque."  
\- "arrête." murmura-t-elle, une pointe de douleur dans la voix.  
\- "dis-moi que j'ai tort, Tsunade ; dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort, le coeur brisé."

Ses mots laissaient une traîne de souffrance dans la pièce, il n'avait pas tort, elle en avait conscience ; pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle avait partagé un moment avec son défunt camarade, il avait ce satané sourire sur les lèvres. Et à cet instant, elle se rendit compte que, jamais, il n'avait été pris d'un instant de faiblesse devant elle ; aucune larme n'avait roulé sur ses joues rugueuses, aucun éclat de tristesse dans ses prunelles. Il avait assisté impuissant à la souffrance de la blonde, à la fuite du brun, au décès de son maître et de son disciple ; il avait assisté à tant de scènes emplis de douleur, mais avait gardé ce sourire sur les lèvres. Ses genoux se heurtèrent maladroitement à sa poitrine et elle prit une inspiration, agonisante. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir mal, elle aurait aimé perdre la vie, avant lui ; bordel, elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, un million de choses insignifiantes. Peut-être que si elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, les choses auraient été différentes ; peut-être aurait-elle eu le droit à une alliance, à un tas de mots doux, à un ventre rond, à une famille, peut-être aurait-elle été heureuse.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes ; ça lui faisait mal.

\- "tu sais, c'est quoi le pire, dans tout ça ?" souffla-t-il. "je cours derrière l'immortalité depuis tant d'années, que je m'étais persuadé inconsciemment que dans trois siècles, vous seriez toujours là ; que j'échangerais encore un tas de combats avec cet idiot et que tu nous disputerais."  
\- "je-." commença-t-elle.  
\- "c'était quelqu'un de bien." la coupa-t-il. "meilleur que nous, meilleur que n'importe qui ; et il aurait dû avoir le droit à une vie heureuse, à une famille, à tout ça, il ne méritait pas de perdre la vie, ainsi."

Il ferma les yeux, un court instant ; inspirant profondément. Jiraiya avait été le meilleur des trois ninjas légendaires, celui qui méritait un bonheur absolu, qui méritait une famille et une existence digne d'un roi ; pourtant, il était celui parti trop tôt, celui dont le cercueil était vide, celui qui avait rendu son dernier souffle, le cœur brisé.

Un bruit de pas effrénés résonna dans le corridor ; quelques coups, à l'allure maladroite et brutale, s'écrasèrent contre le bois de la porte et d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Elle tremblait presque sous la force et Tsunade n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son assistante et de quelques shinobis, assurant la protection du bâtiment. Ses prunelles d'un beau noisette s'accrochèrent un court instant aux iris dorés du brun ; elle ne dit rien, lorsqu'il contourna le bureau et se pencha, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front tremblant.

\- "je m'en vais, Tsunade." souffla-t-il, dans un murmure. "fais attention à toi."  
\- "pars, s'ils te voient, ils te tueront." ordonna-t-elle, maladroitement.  
\- "je sais et sûrement que je le mérite un peu, promets-moi de faire attention."  
\- "et toi, promets-moi de vivre, encore longtemps ; je ne peux pas te perdre, toi aussi."

La fêlure au fond des yeux de la femme l'amena des années en arrière, lorsqu'il avait assisté, lui aussi, impuissant à la souffrance de la blonde, devant les corps inertes des deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus. Il acquiesça faiblement et entrouvrit la fenêtre, dans un crissement plaintif ; son regard se perdit dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille, un village où il se revoyait courir dans tous les sens, ses deux camarades derrière lui. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, à la femme qui lui tournait le dos et disparut dans les airs.  
Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes.


End file.
